Una galleta al que me conteste!
by Asuka Dark Wolff
Summary: Colección de ¿Por qué rayos...? con tus personajes favoritos de beyblade. No te lo pierdas. Advertencia: mucha gaseosa y contaminación daña el cerebro. By: Rika Asakura & Asuka Dark Wolf


Rika: estoy aburrida ¬¬...tengo ganas de desearle el mal a alguien XD

Asuka: See... ¿Donde se habrán metido los blade tontos u.ú?

Rika: siiiiiiiiiiii!! Tortura...la crueldad nos corrompe

Asuka: uu ¿Donde diantres estarán?

Rika: mmmm hay q llamar a los hospitales y morgues...capaz y se nos adelantaron XD

Asuka: no creo ¬w¬, hay una ley que prohíbe matar a los animales en extinción.

Rika: este..Supongo que tendré que devolver la pistola u.u ...bueno yo no pienso seguirlos esperando hasta que salgan de su sótano ¬¬

Asuka: yo tampoco u.ú Aparte ¿ Qué hacen allí?

Rika: creo que buscan la mágica flor de lae sirenas o algo así ¬¬...ellos y sus entupidos cuentos d hadas americanos XD

Asuka: mucha información Rikasan xx. Mejor dejémoslos de lado ¬w¬...me ha comenzado a entrar una curiosidad

Rika: jajajaja nonono Asuka-chan nosotras buscaremos la misteriosa rana de los aromatizantes de baño XD…mejor conocido como "Sapolio"… sin embargo antes de que batitakao y sus súper ratones amigo vallan a su aventura tenia una cuantas preguntas XD además de que creo q la soda que tome en tu kermés tenia algo XD

Asuka: a eso me refería Rikasan y ni te atrevas a culpar a la soda ¬w¬.

Rika: iaiaiaia fue la canción de esa mujer que nunca en mi vida había escuchado la que me estupidiso y me llevo a un mundo de barbies y chocolates sin grasa XD

Asuka: cierto quien era esa mujer? Pero en fin.. nos estamos desviando el tema. LA pregunta no es ¿Para que? sino ¿Por qué? o.ó!

Rika: ya m desesperaron

Asuka: A que te refieres?

Rika: ya m desesperaron esas copias humanas d pokemon ¬¬...

Asuka: sí owó... tiene que haber un Porque!!

Rika: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii exigimos un porque o hacemos huelga d moscas

Asuka: Exigimos respuestas!

Rika: y pediremos ayuda a las chicas súper lectoras q nos ayuden

**Una galleta al que me contesta!!**

**By Asuka Dark Wolf & Rika Asakura**

**Capítulo 1: Takao**

Dos chicas estaban mirando el cielo nublado (rika: que creyeron que iba a decir estrellado..q pena hay mucha contaminación ) se le ocurrieron preguntas que a cualquier fan normal..una fan como tú pensaría…

1.- ¿Cómo hizo Takao para adelgazar tanto de una temporada a otra si solo lo muestran en la serie comiendo? o.O

2.- ¿Cómo le hace para aprobar la materia en su colegio, digo alguien que no vaya a clases y no sea exactamente Einsten?

3.- Si Takao es tan famoso ¿Por qué no anda con guardaespaldas como todas las otras celebridades y si tratan d raptarlo o asesinarlo? (aun que le harían un favor a la serie) Pero

4.- ¿Por qué nadie le quiere hacer daño si es mas conocido (se supone) que Brad Pitt?

5.- ¿Por qué su abuelo no manda a Takao a un curso para combinar colores? ¿Es daltónico o que? Porque, ¡por favor! ese color de ropa! Colores primarios Oo

6.- ¿Dejará de tener amigos tan "íntimos"?

7.- Siempre he querido saber ¿Cómo es posible que siendo el "Campeón mundial" y jugando tantos años Beyblade aun no sepa desarmar un blade? Digo ¿no? Siempre se lo carga a Kenny ¿Qué acaso no puede hacer nada más que gritar "Dragoon!!" y amenazar o.O

8.- ¿Dejaran de traicionar a Takao y decirle " No te necesito" y luego volver a sus pies porque se dieron cuenta que es el único tonto que no se da cuenta que sin ellos seria aun mejor?

9.- ¿Se dará cuenta que sus "amigos" solo lo usan y cuando tengan oportunidad lo mutilaran?

10.- ¿Algún día tendrá problemas de acne? (Asuka: con toda la grasa que traga ya debería xX)

11.- ¿Se dará cuenta que es adoptado o un clon?

12.- ¿Cómo habrán sido sus padres para que él y su hermano desaparecido durante toda la serie y negado durante gran parte de ella sean tan parecidos?

13.- Y hablando de su hermano ¿Dónde diantres estuvo todas las dos primeras temporadas? Porque Takao si lo había conocido, sabía que tenia un hermano.

14.- ¿Por qué Hiro traiciono a su hermano? ¿Es que acaso ya se dio cuenta su hermano era un cerdo sin remedio ni futuro? ¿O acaso leyó el libro de Kai "Cómo traicionar a Takao en 10 pasos"?

15.- ¿Donde compra Takao su comida?

16.- ¿Quién lo eligió como protagonista?

17.- ¿De verdad tendrá cuatro estómagos? De seguro… porque come tan rápido xx.

18.- ¿Viviré para el día en que Takao admita que es gay?

19.- ¿Cómo puede ser que sin importar el clima o la estación del año, siempre este con la misma ropa? ¿Qué no tiene nervios en la piel que les dice cuando hace frío o calor?

20.- ¿Quien le enseño a Takao sus poses de invocación de la bestia beat? ¿Hay clases de cómo posar como Power Ranger o algo así?

Continuara…

Rika: esperen por mas bleydudas y bitpreguntas XD…porque demonios estoy haciendo juegos de palabras tan entupidos u.u

Asuka: hasta la proxima beymaniaticas, los begaesperamos Xx, esto es bladecontagioso uu.

Rika: espera! Faltan la explicación.

Asuka: cierto! Pues..

Beyexplicación para el bladefic:

Cada capítulo sera dedicado a un personaje, con 20 preguntas. Quien responda mejor las preguntas de cada capítulo, tendra un premio. Y quien de la mejor respuesta a cualquier pregunta, tendra otro premio.

Asuka: that's all folks!

Hasta otra!

ATTE. Asuka Dark Wolf & Rika Asakura


End file.
